An Easter Egg Hunt, According to Peach
by L van Am
Summary: Luigi has been asked to play the Easter Bunny at a "small" Easter bash for the princess. It might not end the way he expects, though...


Before I do anything: Yes, I know it's late. Don't hate, please.

Disclaimer: I own noting but me.

* * *

Easter Egg Hunt, According to Peach

"No. No way." Luigi shook his head. "Don't you remember what happened at Christmas?"

"It wasn't that bad, bro. Besides, this might be fun!" Mario wasn't having much luck persuading his brother.

"There is NO WAY that I will dress up as the Easter Bunny."

"Oh, come on. You know you want to..."

"Oh no I don't." Luigi shook his head again.

"Hmm... In that case, I'll... Tell Daisy that you sleep with a teddy bear."

Luigi went pale. "Y- you wouldn't dare."

"Mm-hmm," Mario nodded. "I won't if you dress like a bunny."

"Okay... But you have to dress up too!"

"Great! Let's go tell Toadsworth!" Mario ran off to the castle, Luigi close on his heels.

"Master Mario! Good morning!"

"Hi Toadsworth. Luigi said he's going to dress up."

"Splendid! We'd better get your costume on," he said to Luigi.

"Well, Mario left something out. He agreed that _he_ would dress up, too," Luigi grinned.

"... But we only have one rabbit costume," Toadsworth said quietly.

"No problem," came another voice. Mario and Luigi spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

The voice giggled. "I'm right here." They still couldn't find it.

"No, to your left. No, the other left. NO, OVER HERE! LOOK UP AND TO THE LEFT!" They looked up and saw a girl sitting on a stair railing. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and she was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. She was carrying two packages over her arm.

"Who are you?" Mario asked. The girl slid down the railing and landed on her feet.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said under her breath. "I'm L van Am from Fanfiction."

Luigi groaned. "Not another fangirl authoress, please God don't do this to me."

She laughed. "I'm not a crazy Luigi fangirl, don't worry. But if you wanted a fangirl, you should see my sister. I could bring her here, if you want...?"

Luigi shook his head. "I'm good, thanks."

"So you're an author," Mario said.

"Yep."

"So does that mean... This is going into a story?" He gulped.

She grinned somewhat evilly. "Yep." All of a sudden, the death sound effect played (Dun dun dun!).

"No, no, no, no," Mario chanted under his breath.

"Oh, come on, it might not be that bad," L van Am said. "You don't even know what's in the packages yet!"

"Do we want to know?"

"Maybe."

"Okay then..." Mario said reluctantly. "Open them then."

She opened up the first package. A brown bunny suit came tumbling out onto the floor.

"The Easter bunny isn't brown," Luigi said.

"Deal with it," she told him. She opened the second package and a bright, multicoloured blob hit the floor.

Mario picked up the blob. "What is this thing?"

"It's an egg costume," L van Am replied. Mario immediately dropped it.

"No. No way am I wearing that," he said, guessing her intention.

"I disagree. This is my story. You do what I want."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

_Ten minutes later_

Luigi and Toadsworth were sitting on the floor enjoying a cup of tea, while the authoress and Mario were still arguing.

"Not a chance!"

"Fine then. Time to bring out the big guns. If you don't wear that costume," she said evilly, "I will have no choice but to tell Peach that," the girl paused for dramatic effect, "you have posters of Lady Gaga all over your bedroom walls!"

"NOOOOO!" Mario screamed. "NO ONE KNOWS THAT! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!"

She grinned. "Easily. So, your choice. Either you wear the egg costume, or your secret gets told."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid costume."

"Good! Now, Luigi, Mario, go get changed. They're setting up for the Easter egg hunt in the gardens. I'll meet you there in half an hour." She walked down a hall to find a place to change into her rabbit costume.

"How does she know about my walls?" Mario asked, watching her go.

"I don't know. You know how authors are, though. They seem to know everything," Luigi replied.

"I guess so..."

_Half an hour later, Peach Gardens_

"What's taking them so long?" L van Am muttered. "They should be here." She started pacing in her bunny suit, earning her some odd looks.

At that moment, a rainbow blob and a white bunny came running out of the castle's back door. "Sorry we're late!" The blob yelled to the bunny-author. "The suit wouldn't zip up, and Luigi got his zipper caught on his pants..."

The authoress was trying to stop herself from laughing at the sight of Mario in a rainbow-coloured egg costume. "It's all good. Let's get the show started."

"What show?" Mario asked.

L van Am pointed to the back castle door. "Peach is going to be coming out here soon for the egg hunt. The two of you are going to put on a special show, while I'm going to be leading her and the people she invited around the gardens where the eggs are."

"So... What is this 'special show' that we're going to put on?"

The authoress grinned evilly. "You, Luigi, are going to chase after Mario as if he escaped from you. Then, when you catch him, after the hunt when the group gets back here, you're going to ask if anyone in the audience wants to keep the big egg."

"Let me guess. Peach is going to be the one to keep the egg," Mario said.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know the future. Anyway, they'll be out soon. You two better get to your starting positions." She called a couple of Toads over. "Can you get these two where they need to go?"

The Toads nodded and led Mario and Luigi over to some bushes. L van Am watched them go for a few seconds.

"Oh! I need to get into position as well!" She cried, running off and hiding in a bush.

A few minutes later, when everyone participating in the Easter egg hunt was assembled, L van Am peered out of the bush where she was hiding. It seemed like everyone who was anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom was here.

"Whoa... It's not just Mushroom celebrities. There are even authors here! Cool... I love these people's stories! They're all from Mario though... Oh well. It's a good category, even if I like Star Wars better..." Just then, Mario ran across the lawn, Luigi hot on his tail. "Oh! That's my cue!"

She hopped out of the bush. "Ladies and gentlemen, If you'll all follow me, I'll take you on Princess Peach's Special Easter Egg Hunt!"

The crowd cheered and followed after her as she ran to the first area of the hunt and hid in a bush. When all the eggs had been picked up, she would jump out of the bushes and lead them to the next area. Occasionally, the hunt was punctuated by Mario and Luigi running through the area. Sometimes, some people would try to catch Mario and hold him so Luigi could catch him, but he always escaped before his brother could get him. Finally, after around two hours of egg-grabbing and rabbit-watching, the group returned to the castle yard. L van Am took her place in front of the crowd.

"Well, looks like the egg hunt is over! Don't forget to go weigh your basket before you leave - the person with the most chocolate in their basket will earn a prize! Thanks for- Oh!"

At that moment, Mario and Luigi ran across the lawn. Luigi finally caught up with Mario right in front of the crowd.

"Finally!" He announced. "I have caught the runaway egg! This egg is the prize that will go to the person with the most chocolate, so go weigh your baskets!"

All of a sudden, the crowd surged over to the basket-weighing station. L van Am looked at Luigi with approval. "Nicely done."

"Thanks. So who do you think will win?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see, won't we?" There was a glint in her eye that told Luigi that the game might be rigged.

Several broken baskets and smushed toes later, all the basket weights were in. "And the winner is... Princess Peach!" Luigi seemed a little shocked and Mario was downright terrified. He knew she remembered what he had done at Christmas, and she hadn't yet gotten revenge on him for it, so...

"Oh? Did I win?" Peach giggled. "Let's find out what's in the egg, then!" She pulled the top off of Mario's egg suit, and his head popped out.

"Hello, Princess," he said almost sheepishly.

"Mario? You're the prize? Who decided on this?" Seeing the look on his face, she giggled again. "I'm only joking, silly. I'm glad to see you joined in the festivities. It's good having you for Easter. Will you stay and have dinner? You're all invited, of course," she said to the crowd, "but you have a special invitation." With that, she kissed Mario on the cheek and went inside, leaving Mario to wonder what she was thinking. And leaving everyone else understanding her point.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello! So, I finally got my Easter story finished... I know it's a little late, but I'm a terrible procrastinator (as my parents will attest) and I didn't get an opportunity to finish over the weekend. Good news: The next more or less universal holiday is in October, so I have plenty of time to finish that one!

Also to fans of _I, Jedi Knight_: I'm getting my butt in gear and writing the next chapter, no worries. Should be up within the next week to week and a half.

Please review! No ghost readers allowed!... Just kidding. I have no way of forcing you. Reviews make me feel happy, though, so they are greatly appreciated!... Plus my Christmas story has all of one review, so... First reviewer gets bragging rights!


End file.
